


We have time

by yaknownyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Grinding, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, Time for some Angst TM, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime sighed. Of course, Oikawa would still defend his father. Even though he was simple-minded and a fucking bastard, he was still a good father, taking his son to games, giving him food, education and a loving home environment, encouraging his ambitions and not hiding how proud he is of having a son like him. Of course, to Oikawa, being sexist and homophobic was just a small imperfection, and wouldn't interfere on his love for him "I'm sorry. I love you." </p><p>He shook his head "I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beacon of sin and angst pls forgive me

Hajime didn't know when this all started. 

He lost track of how many times they've done this. Was this the eight or the ninth time? It didn't matter now. Not with Oikawa pressing his back against the metal lockers and looking at him with half lidded eyes, his lips displaying playful smirk and his hands kneading his neck. A view he recognized too well, even though he shouldn't. 

"Iwa-chan is so eager today!" he teased, as Iwaizumi's fingers fiddled with the waistband of his uniform shorts.

"Shut up. Someone will hear us." Iwaizumi mumbled. 

"Everyone is gone already, remember? I made sure no one is here so I can have fun with my Iwa-chan ~" he thrust his hips forwards, making Hajime groan involuntarily. _Fuck._ This guycan be so _annoying._ And Iwaizumihates how he can control him with a simple movement. How his mind can be occupied with nothing but the desire to eat Oikawa Tooru whole, right here in the changing room. 

Their lips met and, as always, Oikawa's lips were soft. Did he put on chapstick every five minutes or something? They moved their mouths together in sloppy actions, teeth clinking against one another now and then. They had better kisses, sure, but those types of kisses were the most common. The ones filled with desire, with hazy thoughts and only one thing in mind: him. _Him_ , _him_ , _**him**_.

Oikawa let out small hums of approval as his hands mapped every reachable corner of Iwaizumi's body - his neck, arms, back, shoulders... fuck, even his ass, slim fingers cupping his cheeks and earning him a moan. 

The kiss became messier by the time they leaned more against each other, giving even messier thrusts. Hajime sometimes missed, leaving wet smooches against Oikawa's chin and the rim of his lips. Not that the other complained. 

"Ah,Iwa..."

"Shut u- _ah. Tooru."_

Iwaizumi also hated how, when they're alone, he couldn't keep on pretending he hated Oikawa. Specially like this, with said boy unraveling him completely.

" _Hajime_."

That was it. That was the last straw before they both came undone, collapsing against each other after one last erratic thrust. They stayed like that for a few minutes, still with hearts beating and heavy pants in unison. 

"I love you." Hajime whispered between his heavy breaths. 

Oikawa hummed. "Yeah. I know."

 

_He always says he knows._

_-_

They both walked to Oikawa's house, since it was Friday and that meant movie night. They didn't hold hands, or even mention the whole thing. They acted as if nothing happened. Nothing unusual - that's usually what they did after their routine. Then, they would go to school the next morning and, after practice, take the responsibility for cleaning so they could do it again. Rinse, repeat. 

Why not make it official, you ask? 

His dad, Isamu Oikawa. 

He's basically the typical sports father stereotype you see in american High School based movies. He is proud of his son more than anything, and shows off to every friend when out for a beer to watch a game. Goes to church every Sunday, but still swears a lot and hide his smoking habits from Oikawa's mother, and also extremely sexist, racist and homophobic. Basically, a troglodyte. He's also really proud of Iwaizumi, and keeps saying how his son is lucky to have a friend like him.

"Training is everything, but not too hard! We're lucky Tooru has Iwaizumi-kun to help him, don't we?" he asks his wife, who smiles and nod. Oikawa chuckles. "You're both going to be the best players in Japan someday! You and Tooru! I tell ya, sports makes huge success with the ladies!" he gives Hajime a friendly punch, taking another chug of his beer before turning to talk with his son. 

Yeah. Huge success with the ladies. Just what a 17 year old gay male needs.  Or Oikawa Tooru. And Hajime obviously chose the latter. 

They kept eating dinner and talking. Mostly about sports, high school and if Oikawa was interested in any girl.

"I actually am. She's quite a babe. Really hot." Oikawa commented, picking on his food while his father asked more questions about her appearance "Tan skin, dark hair, green eyes... _great_ physique." Oikawa emphasised the word, looking at Iwaizumi with a knowing look "Really nice ass, you know?" The other boy almost choked on his food

"TOORU!" His mother gasped from the other side of the table, slapping his arm gently, but still hard enough to get his attention.

Oikawa's mother hates when he either said swear words or valued women by their appearance, and doing both at the dinner table and specially in front of a guest (even though Iwaizumi was kinda part of the family) was even more outrageous for her. Oikawa, however, chuckled with his father while Iwaizumi tried to control himself.

When they finished dinner, Oikawa put the plates in the sink and declared "Me and Iwa-chan are going upstairs and watch some movies. Maybe play some video games." 

Both of his parents said good night, and when they were at the stairs, Oikawa locked his hand with Iwaizumi's, brushing his thumb between his knuckles. 

When they got to the bedroom, Oikawa closed the door and started taking off his shirt, but Iwaizumi stopped him.  "What? You _don't_ want to have sex?" he asked incredulously, as if everytime they were alone in the same room, they fucked each other like rabbits in heat. 

"No, it's not that. I just... want to do something different." he grabbed Oikawa's hand, trying to do the same thing he did to his when they were walking up the stairs, but his fingers are bigger and rougher, so it must've felt uncomfortable instead of soothing  He observed the contrast - the dark skin against the light pink knuckles and delicate, thin fingers... a hand that he held many times ever since he was little, bringing him a nostalgic and familiar feeling. He squeezed it lightly "Like, usual _boyfriend_ stuff. Y'know?" Oikawa looked in his eyes for a second, before he started giggling and restraining his laugh. Iwaizumi looked confused "What's so funny?"

" _Oh my god_." he giggled harder, using his free hand to cover his mouth "Who _are_ you and _what_ did you do to Iwa-chan."

 Hajime looked away, embarassed by Oikawa's laugh "Shut up, asshole."

"But well, that's a first. I mean... isn't that..." Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows "...I don't know, gay?"

Iwaizumi scoffed "Yeah. You took dick in the ass and gave me blowjobs, but cuddling is definitely the most gay thing we could do together." 

But in some way, he understood what Oikawa was saying. Every boy is taught by society that prioritizing their sexual urges before anything else was somewhat, manly. And that being gay somewhat took their manliness away. So Oikawa was fine with sex, but things like gentle touches (not just holding hands), cuddles and soft kisses while being gay were something bad, and something his father wouldn't approve (as if his father would be ok with their sexual relationship, as long it was sexual). That angered Iwaizumi in lots of ways, because it was for reasons like that that so many male rapists and homophobia existed. Iwaizumi doesn't have any problem in admitting he is gay, and he certainly didn't feel like he was less of a man by doing so. But Oikawa was different. He was taught to think the other way, like the majority of the male population. 

"We're not even officially dating." Oikawa half chuckled, half sobbed. 

Iwaizumi frowned. He didn't know which was worse - Oikawa laughing at that statement or crying. "Well... do you want to?"

He sighed, looking away "We already talked about this, Iwa-chan. I'm sorry." 

"I don't care about your dad. I don't fucking care about that fucking son of a-" 

Oikawa pulled away, breaking his wrist free from Iwaizumi's grasp "Don't you dare talk about my father like that." He said, threatening and almost outraged.

Hajime sighed. Of course, Oikawa would still defend his father. Even though he was simple-minded and a fucking bastard, he was still a good father, taking his son to games, giving him food, education and a loving home environment, encouraging his ambitions and not hiding how proud he is of having a son like him. Of course, to Oikawa, being sexist and homophobic was just a small imperfection, and wouldn't interfere on his love for his him "I'm sorry. I love you." 

He shook his head "I know."

_He always says he knows._

"Do you love me?" 

He didn't answer, but looked at his feet. Hajime stared at the mane of chocolate brown hair and his pale neck decorated with moles before he, slowly, lifted his head up and licked his lips in anticipation. But they soon turned into a thin line before he repeated "We already talked about this."

_No, we didn't_

"We're alone now. Your father won't hear us, he won't _judge_." Iwaizumi chose his words cautiously, afraid of hurting Oikawa again. Which was ironic, since he mercilessly threw volleyballs on the back of his head for years "Actually, no one will. There's no wrong way to love someone."

"There is! This way!" He snapped, pointing at the floor with such frustration, as if it was it's fault that this was happening "Iwa-chan, this, _us._ It's wrong. No, it's more than that. It's disgusting. And we shouldn't feel that way towards each other."

The repugnance on his voice made Iwaizumi's heart clench, but he still kept calm and observed as Oikawa's eyes watered on the corners. He was sad and filled with rage, so obviously, he would say things he didn't mean to "You're so goddamn stupid sometimes."

"What?"

"I said you're goddamn stupid."

They both stayed silence, standing across each other. Untouchable, when they've been so close that morning and every other day. If he knew it would turn out this way, would he still have fallen in love with Oikawa? Or would he keep being his aggressive yet supportive best friend, showing his love by unusually throwing volleyballs on the back of his head and being angry/annoyed at him most of the time for training himself to exhaustion? Well, it's not like he stopped doing that. The only difference are the touches, the kisses and the absolute  _pleasure._

No. He would still fall in love with him. No matter how much the were both hurting right now, no matter how much he wished he wouldn't feel anything for Oikawa except platonic affection, so he wouldn't be upset with himself and for disappointing his father, he would still fall in love with him. And damn, how he wished he wouldn't. How he wished he wasn't this selfish. 

He tried to reach out, and Oikawa let him. More than that, he relaxed into every touch of his fingers. They moved to his hair, tangling between soft curls and massaging his scalp. He looked into his brown, rhinestone eyes hidden behind long and thick eyelashes and he was filled with the desire to just completely _drown_ in them. And the fact that he was looking at him the same way almost made him melt "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan." Oikawa mumbled, resting his palm on the back of Hajime's hand

"It's ok." 

He waited a few minutes before asking "Aren't you gonna say sorry for calling me stupid?"

"Why? At least what I said was true."

Oikawa pouted childishly, as he always does "So mean, Iwa-chan!"

And they kissed softly. The warmth of Oikawa's lips sent shivers down Iwaizumi's spine, and he embraced his thin torso while Oikawa threw his arms around his neck, letting out a satisfied sigh. His hands slid across Iwaizumi's neck and jawline and his thumbs spread across his cheeks while his lips moved against his ever so slightly. They broke the contact and looked deeply into each other's eyes, as if trying to find the truth inside them. As if asking themselves _What_ _does_ _he_ _want?_ and hoping to find the answer in each other's stares.   

Iwaizumi tried to say through his gaze that everything was ok. That he would be always here for him, and that there's nothing wrong, even if he felt that there was. They just needed time to sort this out and to open his mind.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa bit his bottom lip, nibbling at a lose skin "...I think I want to try it. I mean, dating you."

He blinked, trying his best to hide his smile "Yeah. Ok, sure. Are you sure?" the other boy nodded "I love you."

"I know."

_He always says he knows. And that's ok. We have time._


End file.
